Shell Swarm
Shell Swarm is the 2nd episode of DigiVentures. Previous Episode: Enter The Digital World! Next Episode: How to Tame A Digimon Plot Jackson's Voice: Last time, on DigiVentures... Scenes from the last episode begin to play. Jackson and Charles run towards the sound of the screams, and see what looks like a huge crevice in the sky. MadLeomon: YOU TWO MUST DIE BY MY HANDS! A bee-like creature and a humanoid plant creature, both much smaller than the one trying to destroy them, fly out of another crevice. A red orb flies towards Jackson and a blue orb flies towards Charles. Both orbs fade away to reveal small, rectangular devices. FanBeemon: A... Digivice! It quickly shows FanBeemon and Palmon digivolving. FanBeemon: Digivolve to... Waspmon! Palmon: Digivolve to... Togemon! The scene then shows them looking up at the Digital World's sky in awe. The episode picks up from here. Jackson: So this is where you two came from? FanBeemon: Yep! Charles: Then this is also where that MadLeomon thing came from! Palmon: Right as well! Jackson: So, earlier, you guys like changed form and stuff. How'd you do that? FanBeemon: We're not entirely sure. We believe it have something to do with the Digivices. Jackson: This thing, right? Jackson holds out his black and red device, while Charles holds out his blue and black version. FanBeemon: Right! They're supposed to be able to channel a DigiDestined's power into data that we can absorb and use to make ourselves more powerful! Charles: It doesn't seem to take that much data... Palmon: Back there, your lives were in immediate danger! The sense of panic and fear gave us the extra boost we needed. Unfortunately, we were barely able to Digivolve. We weren't able to hold our forms for long. Charles: So that's why you were turned back into these forms! Palmon: Mhm! These are our Rookie stages! Jackson: Rookie stages? FanBeemon flies above him, talking as he does so. FanBeemon: Most Digimon have six forms. There's Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Fresh Digimon are Digimon who have just hatched from their Digi-Eggs. In-Training Digimon are Digivolved from Fresh, and are still fairly weak. Rookies digivolve from In-Training, and so on. Jackson: So Waspmon and Togemon... Those guys are still you, but different names? FanBeemon: Technically different species, but yes. Charles: And that's your versions of Champion level! Palmon: Yep! That's why I was so strong! Jackson: But... How do we get home? Both Digimon glance at each other worriedly. Palmon: Well, you see... FanBeemon: The thing is... Jackson: What? Come on, tell us! FanBeemon & Palmon: The portal closed as soon as you two entered! Charles: So we're stuck in a world we've never been to? Palmon: Well... Yeah... FanBeemon: But at least you have us! Your trusty Digimon partners! Jackson: Yeah, like that's a good substitute for a home, our friends, and everything else in our lives. Charles: At least we ARE alive. They saved us from being that MadLeomon's breakfast. Jackson slowly nods, accepting the fact. FanBeemon: So, since we didn't quite get to do this before, we cordially welcome you to... Tipendel Forest! Charles: Tipendel Forest? Palmon: It's where a lot of InsectPlant Digimon gather, like us! Jackson: So you're InsectPlant types? How many types are there? FanBeemon: Eight, if I do recall correctly. Dragon, Beast, Aquatic, Bird, Machine, InsectPlant, Holy, and Dark. Everyone sits in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Jackson asks the question they've all had on their minds. Jackson: So what do we do now? Palmon: Well, supposedly, portals can open in different areas. FanBeemon: We just have to find the right area! Charles: How many areas are there? FanBeemon: Ten areas! They all have specific names with a variety of locations, but there's basically one for each attribute. The other two are warped areas known as Chaos Areas. Each one has four different attributes living there, and every Digimon in them is evil! Jackson: Every single Digimon in that area? Palmon: Every single one! Charles: Sounds absolutely fantastic... FanBeemon: Don't worry! The normal areas are fairly tame. Just the occasional fight and such. Jackson: Okay, so you said we're in Tipendel Forest. But where exactly IS Tipendel Forest? Palmon: We're right on the edge of the InsectPlant Zone and the Aquatic Zone. Somewhere around here should be the Shimmering Beach... Charles: What's that? Palmon: Shimmering Beach is the crossing area between the two zones. It allows us to enter the Aquatic Zone, but we wouldn't last long. It's much safer in our own areas. Jackson: But let me guess... We can't stay in this area, can we? FanBeemon: Not if we want to beat up the army of evil Digimon! Jackson: And the only reason we have to do that is because we were chosen by some mystical being? FanBeemon: Well, that's one way to put it. I suspect we'll have to go into... The Aquatic Zone! Charles: Sounds... Delightful. Palmon: Come on! We'll lead you to Shimmering Beach! The two humans look at each other in dismay, but follow their Digimon Partners. After a few minutes of walking through the forest, they emerge from the relative darkness to see a long strip of sand, extending past their view in both horizontal directions. To the front is a large ocean, sparkling as the sun's rays reflect off of it. The boys soon learn why it's called Shimmering Beach, as the pieces of sand seem to be a multitude of colors, all dancing in the sun's rays. Jackson: It's... Beautiful... Charles: Truly stupendous... FanBeemon: If you look out at the ocean, you'll see the barrier that separates the zones. Squinting their eyes, the boys notice pixels of data pulsing between the beach and the ocean, making a barrier. Charles: If it's a barrier, how do we get through? FanBeemon: Well... With the dark army arising, the barriers are failing. There are weak spots. I've heard that the barrier between Dragon and Holy has already broken. Luckily, they had a peace treaty signed. But who knows what could happen next... As if on cue, they hear a roar rising from the ocean. Jackson: What. Is. That? Palmon: Sounds like... A Shellmon! Out of the water erupts a green, fleshy Digimon. Its body is mainly hidden in a shell, with an outstretched body, two large arms, and a mop of seaweed-green hair on his head. His yellow eyes blink in adjustment, and then he charges towards the kids. Charles: That's a Shellmon!? Palmon: MoriShellmon! A variation of Shellmon! Almost exactly the same, but green! FanBeemon: Don't worry, the barrier will protect us! As MoriShellmon charges the wall, data explodes out of it, leaving large cracks in the barrier. Jackson: Uh... FanBeemon? FanBeemon: Not good.... Not good at all! MoriShellmon: Pile Shell! HRAH! The shelled Digimon goes fully into his shell, spinning rapidly. Charles: What's happening?! Palmon: It's his signature move, Pile Shell! MoriShellmon spins into the barrier, bending it inwards as more data explodes. The kids gasp in fear as it charges at them, still in its spinning shell. Charles: What do we do now?! Jackson: We take him down, just like we did MadLeomon! Ready FanBeemon? FanBeemon: Ready! The screen changes to show Jackson grasping his Digivice, holding it vertically as he holds his arm out towards FanBeemon. He puts his hand on top, and a burst of red data seems to explode from the top. Jackson: FanBeemon, digivolve! The screen changes to FanBeemon, who turns into a vortex of red data, quickly reforming into Waspmon. Charles: Wait, how'd you do that!? Jackson: Went off on a hunch! Waspmon, attack! Waspmon: Turbo Stinger! The tip of Waspmon's stinger glows bright blue, energy trailing from metal spikes surrounding it. It fires off a rapid burst of energy, heavily damaging MoriShellmon. Charles: Come on Palmon, let's assist them! Palmon: Right! Charles thrusts his Digivice towards Palmon in the same manner as Jackson, the screen flashing blue. He slams his hand on the top, sending a burst of blue data flying everywhere. Charles: Palmon, digivolve! Palmon vanishes into a swirling mass of blue data, only to be replaced by Togemon. Togemon: Let's wrap this up! Needle Spray! Hrah! Togemon lets loose a flurry of needles, impaling the MoriShellmon. The shelled Digimon screams in pain as it begins to crumble into data. MoriShellmon: No, wait, please! I'll let you tame me! Don't let me vanish! The two boys look at him solemnly as his data is mostly absorbed by their partners, and a small portion flies into the sky. Jackson: Where's the rest of his data going? Waspmon: Primary Island. The place where all Digimon are born. Charles: So... He's being reborn? Togemon: Starting from a Digi-Egg. He'll eventually hatch, and possibly retain some of his memories. Let's hope he doesn't remain evil... The two boys nod as their Digimon glow yellow and revert back to their Rookie forms. Jackson: This is gonna be a long adventure... Category:Episodes